The Chosen Ones
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, finds himself in a new galaxy. A galaxy with Jedi and Sith. Takes place before Anakin's fall to the Dark Side, but after Episode 1. Rated T for character deaths/perhaps a cold-blooded murder of a certain Sith Lord. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Ones

Chapter 1

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar setting. He looked around.

 _Damn it,_ he thought as he realised his surroundings. Hospitals always looked the same. But as he looked around, he noticed things weren't completely right.

There were aliens in the room.

The strangest part to him wasn't actually that there were aliens in the room. No, the strangest thing was that nobody seemed to be giving a damn about the aliens. One of the aliens came over to him.

The alien was wearing a brownish robe under a white medical jacket. He'd know the jacket anywhere—the number of times he'd been in hospitals.

"How are you feeling?" asked the alien. The alien looked mostly human, but had two tentacles on its head and was blue.

"You're an alien," said Harry as he sat up to look around properly. "You understand my language. How do you do that?"

"You speak Basic, young human," said the Healer.

"Wait, I was on Earth, fighting," said Harry. "My team got hit, I was injured and then somehow I ended here. I am doing well, by the way."

"That is good," said the alien healer. "I will contact Masters Kenobi and Yoda. I'm sure that they will want to talk with you. I can sense that you are very powerful."

"Masters? Are you some sort of servant?"

"I am a Jedi Knight, a guardian of the peace in the Galaxy," said the Healer. "My speciality, of course, is healing. I have not yet achieved Master status, and I never will. Only the Guardians become Masters."

A couple of hours later, a human wearing brown robes, who looked to be about 30 years of age, and a little green goblin walked into the room. _Well,_ thought Harry, _the Human was walking. The other was floating on some type of device._

"I trust you are well?" asked the Human. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Master Yoda. I'm told that you're unfamiliar with species other than your own, so I will say this. Even _we_ don't know what species Master Yoda is."

"From where do you come?" asked the goblin apparently named Yoda. "Great power, I sense in you."

"I come from the Terran system, a planet called Earth," said Harry. "I'm sure that it's not on any of your charts. It's many galaxies from here. On my planet, there are a select few that can control a special power that we call magic."

"Hmm," said Yoda. "Meet your apprentice, he should," he said to Obi-Wan. "Good for each other, the two of them could be."

"Very well, Master," said Obi-Wan. "Is there anything you need..."

Harry immediately could tell the reason the human trailed off. "My name is Potter. Harry Potter. Some books would be nice," he said. "So that I can acclimatise myself to your culture?"

\\\/

Harry had been provided with objects that looked like iPads. He supposed it was the type of information retrieval system used in this place. The same thing had been invented on Earth a couple of centuries back, in the 21st century.

Although Harry looked like he was in his twenties, he had in fact lived quite a long time. It seems that being the Master of Death really put the whole dying thing on hold. _If I truly were the 'Master of Death', I'd just order it to take me, and get this thing over with._

The whole Jedi thing rang a couple of bells in his mind. It took him a couple of minutes to remember back to the 21st century, when Hermione bought all of the _Star Wars_ movies and made him watch them. He thought that the ninth one was the best of them all, but you couldn't go wrong liking the Original Trilogy.

 _Those events are in the Future!_ Harry thought to himself, as he read materials on the iPad. His beloved Hermione, who had died 200 years ago from Harry's perspective, would have been proud of him for reading so much, and for learning so much.

Soon enough, green goblin—that is to say, Yoda—was back.

"Many questions I feel you have," Yoda said, using his very strange syntax. Harry supposed Yoda used an older form of Basic (as they called English) that had different grammar rules. "Discuss your powers, we must."

"Do not read my mind, Master Jedi," said Harry. "I've had enough of that over my lifetime, and believe me, I'm a lot older than I look."

"Great power you have, if detect that, you can," said Yoda. "Judging your intentions, I was. Feeling your power, I was. Powerful warrior, you are."

"Wars don't make one great," sneered Harry. "I come from a planet that has magic. A select few are able to use this magic, quite similar to your Jedi. Except that we aren't all knights—we have all sorts. Like you, we have a dark side and a light. Like you, we have prophesies."

"What know you about prophesies?"

"I don't believe in them," said Harry. "They are generally too vague to be of any use."

He then recited the prophesy that led him to defeat Voldemort.

"About that prophesy, agree with you I must," said Yoda. "Many meanings, it could hold. Our own prophesies we have."

"Tell me," said Harry.

"Work on me, that will not," said Yoda. "Powerful with the Force are you. Planning on telling you, I was."

Harry chuckled at the little being, which then recited the Prophesy.

"Wait, did you just say, 'Bring balance to the Force'?" asked Harry. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Force a constant struggle between the Dark Side and the Light?"

Yoda nodded.

"If I read this properly," Harry continued, pointing to the iPad, "There can be only two Sith at a time. To bring balance to the Force would be a very bad thing. We need to destroy these Sith, but what about the other Darksiders? I figure that as long as they don't come to the Republic and start doing Dark things that we shouldn't mess with them."

"Very wise are you," said Yoda. "Trained you can be."

"Master Yoda, I'm over 300 years old by my calendar," said Harry. "Good living and a good relationship with Death have helped me out, but still."

Yoda looked shocked at the Human's actual age. "A test we will give you," he said as a large black-skinned human walked in with a lightsaber and put it down on a desk. "Call the Lightsaber to you, you will."

Harry focused his magic. He was pretty sure that he wasn't very strong in this Force, but he had his magic, which would replicate some of the effects. He cast the summoning charm, and the sabre came right to him.

The black human pulled out a lightsaber, and ignited it. "What can you do, boy?" he asked. Harry ignited his own sabre. It felt right, and he could almost feel a warmth going through him, not unlike the first time he got a wand. It was almost like he was being energised, probably with this Force that all of the Jedi were talking about. Harry, being as old as he was, and as in tune with his Magic as he was, only needed a wand for the big things.

Cheap tricks and showing off, that was another story completely.

"It's been a while since I've actually used a sword, but I'll quickly remember. The opponent was a lot bigger the last time—a giant snake. It nearly killed me. I eventually had to kill it."

The lights in the ward went off. _Just like in the books_ , Harry thought. After Hermione's death, he'd read some antique books, some of which were the _Star Wars_ novels. He remembered that this was a common training technique.

The only light on the ward was the glow of the lightsabers. He sensed the black man swinging his lightsaber, so Harry brought his own to block it. The two combatants circled each other for a couple of minutes, as if sizing each other up.

This continued for a couple of minutes, with the black man and Harry exchanging swings and blocks. Then, he realised that the black man was blocking just a hair off the prime timing. Harry blocked a shot on one side, and then quickly brought the sword up and hit the other man on the shoulder.

"Very good," said Yoda. "Good with the Force, and with a Lightsaber are you."

The lights came back on, and Harry waited for the other human to power down his lightsaber first. Harry was surprised to see that the other human was barely hurt.

"Master Windu, what think you?" asked Yoda. Harry turned to the black man, who must be this 'Windu'.

"He's good," said Windu. "I had a hard time reading him, and he was quite powerful at deflecting my attacks, even without a visual. I'd say that if he and Skywalker were put together, that they could teach each other what they need to know."

"For that, a lightsaber he will need," said Yoda. He turned to Harry. "A training lightsaber, that was. A stronger connection with the Force, you now have. To Ilum with Master Kenobi, we will send you."

"Thank you, Master Jedis," said Harry. "And if I were you, I'd keep an eye on Palpatine."

"What?" asked Windu.

"I have a bad feeling about the Supreme Chancellor," said Harry. "Almost if he is the person we need to destroy if we are to ever have peace."

"Do you mean to say that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord?"

"I cannot say for certain," said Harry. "But I do sense more darkness in him than is usual—even accounting for the fact that he is a politician."

"We will have to meditate on this," said Windu. "Kenobi will be here as soon as the Healer says that you are cleared."


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen Ones

Chapter 2

Potential spoilers for: All seven _Harry Potter_ books, _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Attack of the Clones,_ and maybe one or two scenes from _Revenge of the Sith._

"Why do you take out that stick, Harry?" asked Obi-Wan a week later on the planet of Ilum, which was famous for its cache of lightsaber crystals.

"It is one of the ways that I wield what my people call magic," responded Harry. "If this Lightsaber is to truly be mine, then I need to use this wand to construct it, at the very minimum."\

"What are your other choices?"

"Simply break it, and include it in the lightsaber itself," said Harry. "Though that might prove to be slightly problematic at times, as I would basically have a lightsaber that could do magic."

"When we are creating our lightsabers, we fuel it with the Force," said Obi-Wan. "That is why we meditate in this fashion when we create them. It is to imbue the lightsaber with The Force. I've even known Jedi that use their lightsabers to use as a focus when they use The Force to move things."

"So it wouldn't be much different, Master Obi-Wan?"

"Not really," the Jedi answered.

\\\/

A couple of days later, Harry had learned how to properly meditate. He would begin the actual construction of his lightsaber soon. He and Obi-Wan were splitting their time between surviving the conditions on Ilum, practising sword-fighting, and preparing to construct the lightsaber.

"You're getting this a lot quicker than I did when I constructed my first 'Sabre," commented Obi-Wan. "Of course, I was in a bit of distress at the time, as my Master had just been killed by a Sith Lord."

"Quite unexpectedly, right?" asked Harry. "I know how that feels. My headmaster, whom I was rather close to, was murdered right as he was telling me how to get rid of our Dark Lord problem. Of course, it was only later that I learned he had set it up with the murderer, so that it was more 'assisted suicide,' but I was in a bad place after that happened. If my friends hadn't come to get me, I could have gone Dark."

"It was that bad?"

"It was," admitted Harry. "And if I would've gone Dark, the world would be in ruins. Everything would be dead. Fortunately, I came back with time to spare. I've never strayed again that badly. Yes, it hurt when my wife died, and when I found out I couldn't, but I never got that close again."

"I see why The Council is so interested in you," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin could use someone like you. He manages to get as close to the Dark Side as possible without going over. I'm afraid that he will actually cross the line one of these days."

"If we do not assist him, he will contribute to the deaths of nearly every Jedi, including yourself," said Harry. "He is that powerful, especially if my suspicions about Chancellor Palpatine are correct."

\\\/

Within a week, Harry had most of the components ready for the Lightsaber, and was beginning to shape the crystal. Harry had snapped his wand, and was currently using the components to help with the process.

"Master Kenobi, I think that the process is now complete, and we can seed the lightsaber with the crystal."

"Very good, Harry," said Obi-Wan. They started to use the Force to construct the lightsaber, with its blue crystal.

When it was complete, Harry turned the lightsaber on, and swung it in the air.

"Very good," said Obi-Wan. "Now we can get back to Coruscant. I'm sure that Anakin and the Council will want to meet with you."

\\\/

"Knight Skywalker, we do not believe you to be ready for your own apprentice. However, we are instituting a mentorship between you, Master Kenobi, and a new Jedi, who is very powerful, and much like yourself." said the member of the Council.

"Who is this new Jedi?" asked Anakin.

"It's me, Skywalker," said Harry, coming into view with his Jedi robes on.

"Really? You're my age, and they're allowing you to become a Jedi?"

"Skywalker, I am a lot older than you, even if I don't look it," said Harry. "I was already strong with the Force when the Council found me. I already knew how to use my powers. We are to work together: me, as an honorary Jedi; you, as a Knight; and Master Kenobi as a Jedi Master."

"May the Force be with you," said the members of the council. "You are dismissed."

\\\/

"As you might guess, Skywalker, I'm not from around here," Harry said. "I'm from a galaxy far, far, away, and I've had my powers for a long time. I know how to use them. I could probably hold my own in any contest of the Force, with anyone up to and including Master Windu. I have also gone closer to the Dark Side than anyone else in this whole room. Probably in this whole building. I'm here to learn from you and Master Kenobi, and you are here to learn what knowledge I have. You treat me well, I will treat you well."

"You're a bit arrogant, aren't you?" asked Anakin. "How old are you anyway? You look about 30 Standard Years."

"By my count, I am about 300 years old," said Harry. "Perhaps the next time I die, I will finally be allowed to transform into The Force. And to your first question, I'd say that you should look in a mirror."

"I can see that," said Anakin, holding out his hand to shake, which Harry did. "I once bragged to Master Kenobi that I could beat Master Yoda in a lightsaber battle. I was piloting a speeder madly at the time, too. That was fun. I don't think that I could beat Master Yoda, after seeing him duel to a draw with Dooku. What do you mean that you are closer to the Dark Side?"

"I said that I _was_ ," said Harry. "At one point in my life, I was very close to Falling. Just a little while longer, and I might have Fallen the whole way. Master Kenobi knows this. Masters Yoda and Windu suspect this, which is why they put me with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Reports say that you get as close to the Dark Side as possible, only going over enough to get the job done, and then returning," Harry responded. "But the Dark Side is addictive. The more you use it, the more you crave its power. On my planet, we use 'magic', and there are three spells forbidden to cast. I've cast two of them, but for good reason. I then realised what I was doing and never used that type of power again."

"But I can overcome it," argued Anakin.

"That is what most Darksiders say," interrupted Kenobi, walking into the apartment. "The Chancellor wants to meet us in his office in two hours. Attendance is non-optional."

\\\/

 _Excellent,_ thought Harry. _This will give me a chance to see what type of security the Supreme Chancellor has. I may not be a Darksider, but I am still very close to the edge._

"Welcome, my Lords," said Palpatine as they walked into his office. "And who might you be?" he asked of Harry.

"I'm Jedi Apprentice Harry, sir. Harry Potter," he responded.

"And what do you see of the future, Jedi Apprentice Harry Potter?"

"The future is always in motion, Your Excellency," responded Harry. "An old friend of mine said, 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.' I see a prosperous future for the republic, though. One without the stain of the Separatists."

Harry could feel a slight probing of his mind—a lot gentler than Voldemort or Snape, but noticeable all the same. He gently pushed the intruder out. _So Palpatine truly is a Sith_ , thought Harry. Palpatine looked only the slightest bit startled that someone noticed his probe, but quickly turned to Anakin.

"And what of the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala?" he asked.

"Master Kenobi and I found that it was a batch of Separatists under the command of a bounty hunter called 'Jango Fett'. Fett was one of the people holding us hostage on Geonosis, where we brought the clone troopers to rescue us."

"Knight Potter will continue to protect the Senator when necessary," said Obi-Wan.

The meeting went on for another 10-20 minutes, before they were dismissed back to the Jedi Temple.

\\\/

"Master Yoda, Palpatine knows the ways of the Force," exclaimed Harry.

"And how know you of this, young Jedi?" asked Yoda.

"He probed my mind," said Harry. "It was subtle, but I have a defence. I think that I was even able to skim some of his thoughts. I found nothing but Darkness, of war, of suffering. Palpatine is the Lord Sideous that Dooku mentioned to Master Kenobi."

"Tread carefully, we must," said Yoda.

"I agree," said Windu, walking into the room. "Even with your stance against prophesies, you seem to have an unusual grasp of the future, Potter. What do you see happening?"

"Unchecked, the Supreme Chancellor will stay in office for much past his term, and then use an emergency to declare himself as Emperor. I foresee that if the right person was Supreme Chancellor, the odds of that happening would be much lower."

"I concur," said Windu. "From what I see, Palpatine is one step away from a complete dictatorship."

"Also, we must see the listing of Emergency Codes for the Clones," continued Harry. "If there is a Code that would destroy the Jedi, the Supreme Chancellor would use it, and that would lead to the complete extermination of the Jedi. Only a handful of Force-users, light or dark, survive."

Another Jedi came running in. "Masters, the Senate is in emergency session. The Supreme Chancellor has been assassinated!"

"Curious, that able to see this, you were not," said Yoda.

Harry put his hands out in a gesture of peace. "The Force guides me. It does not tell me everything. Sometimes, I am wrong."

As Harry walked to the Library, he took a gold necklace with an hourglass on it from underneath his robes.

/\\\

A/N:

This story isn't quite taking place in a defined time-line. This takes place before Obi-Wan joins the Jedi Council, but sometime after Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor (with extra powers). I figure it is taking place at the beginning of the Clone Wars

Sorry about the rambling on in the chapter. I don't have my works beta-read, nor do I wish to have them beta-read


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen Ones

Chapter 3

Potential spoilers for: All seven _Harry Potter_ books, _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Attack of the Clones,_ and maybe one or two scenes from _Revenge of the Sith._

 _Another Jedi came running in. "Masters, the Senate is in emergency session. The Supreme Chancellor has been assassinated!"_

 _As Harry walked to the Library, he took a gold necklace with an hourglass on it from underneath his robes._

"Senator Amidala!" called Harry, as he and Anakin rushed over to her box, in preparation of the Special Session.

"Knight Skywalker and..."

"Special Jedi Apprentice Harry Potter, milady," replied Harry. "I'm paired up with Anakin and Obi-Wan."

She nodded a greeting.

"Milady, in light of the assassination of the Supreme Chancellor, we will need to choose a new Chancellor," said Harry.

"I think that you should nominate Senator Organa from Alderaan," said Anakin. "He is a good man, and will end this destructive conflict."

"Are you sure about this?" asked the Senator.

"Absolutely," said Harry and Anakin together as they sat down to watch the proceedings.

"Anakin, calm yourself," whispered Harry.

"What?"

"Your thoughts betray you, Anakin," said Harry. "Your feelings and _relationship_ with a certain senator. As I am not your superior, I will not report it, but you must clear your mind if you are to be around any Jedi other than Master Kenobi."

"I thank you for noticing, Harry," replied the Jedi.

"Senators, we have sad news," said a Speaker at the middle of the Senate. The message was being simultaneously translated into the languages of the Senators. "Our beloved leader, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, has just been killed in some type of bombing. Please now observe a minute of your species mourning ritual."

After a minute that included silence from the humans, and loud mournful screams from the Wookies, and various rituals from the other species(including one species which seemed to be ritually pounding themselves on the head), the speaker continued. "These are Dark Times, indeed. We need a strong leader to get us through this crisis. I will now open for nominations. I recognise the Senator from Naboo."

"I nominate Senator Organa of Alderaan," said Amidala.

"I second that" called the translations from the Wookies.

Quite a number of other Systems voiced their approval. "Very well, Bail Organa of Alderaan is nominated and seconded by the Systems of Naboo and Kashyyyk," said the Speaker. "Are there any other nominations?"

"The Senator from Baruka nominates Ainee Teem of Malastare!" shouted one Senator, which was quickly seconded.

"The Rim section renominates Valorum, former Chancellor," said the Rim Territories Senator. The call was also seconded.

"Are there any other nominations?" asked the Speaker. "Very well then, please use your screens to vote. You have ten minutes to discuss among your faction and vote."

Ten minutes later, in what seemed to be a sympathy vote (since Palpatine had been a native of Naboo, supposedly), Bail Organa was elected Supreme Chancellor.

"It is with great humility that I take this role," said the human. "I hope to restore peace to the Republic. I have on good authority that our Clone Warriors are eliminating the Droid threat from the Separatists."

The address went on for another half-hour as Organa announced his policies for his term in office, which included more rights for non-Humans, which got rousing applause from those factions.

/\\\ Two hours earlier

Harry walked into the library after meeting with Master Yoda. Although he had more than enough foreknowledge, due to the fact that a movie from his world seemed to be real here, he'd been receiving a number of true Visions on how his actions were changing the future.

After Harry had come into the picture as a Jedi, the odds of a Darth Vader ever coming to power decreased by 54%. Now the chances of any Sith coming to power any time within the next 25-30 years or so was down to about 10%. Anakin's chances were down to about 0.04% according to Harry's visions.

He used the Time Turner to go back a couple of hours, which would give him enough time to set everything up, and slip out without being noticed. With his lightsaber, he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and walked into the Chancellor's office.

"I know that you are there, Potter," said the Chancellor. "I can feel your presence."

Harry used a ventriloquism charm to project his voice to another part of the room. "You are powerful with the Force, Sith. You will not win. Your policies will not stand."

Palpatine sent Force lightning at the location of the false voice. He twirled in fury as the lightning just hit the wall. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," said Harry, dispelling the charm. "I've disabled all security features for your room. You have been found guilty of murder and corruption, along with being both a traitor and a patriot at the same time, Sideous. Would you like me to do this all quick like, or do you want me to drag out your murder, so that I'm tempted to fall to the Dark Side?"

"You cannot kill me!" said Palpatine. "It's not the Jedi way. Use your aggressive feelings, boy, and I will become even more powerful! I cannot die!"

"You've decided that I will torture and kill you, then," said Harry. "Now, I've only done this once before, so I don't know whether it will work or not. _Sectumsempra_ _!"_

Just as it had when he'd cast it at Malfoy all those years ago, blood started spurting from Palpatine's face, and it looked as though he'd been slashed with an invisible sword. Palpatine fell back to the ground, and Harry cast the Full Body-Bind Curse on Palpatine, whose arms and legs snapped together.

"I bet that you thought that your apprentice would be the one to do this," Harry said. "But with all your power, you probably dismissed all your visions that showed your defeat. I have the power now, and the stain of the Sith is nearly erased from the Galaxy."

Harry could see that Palpatine was starting to die, so he started to set the explosive spells, so that he could blow the office to kingdom come, and produce the results that he'd already seen.

 _15 minutes until the Jedi tells Master Yoda,_ thought Harry, looking at the clock. He decided to destroy the desk first, so he moved out of the shrapnel zone and destroyed the desk. Naturally bits of shrapnel embedded themselves into Palpatine's body.

The Sith Lord gave one last breath, and died. Harry put his lightsaber through the Sith Lord's heart to make sure that he was dead. He then cast a spell that made his chest look undamaged. Harry recast the Disillusionment Spell, and left the room, setting off the explosives.

He now had ten minutes to get back to the library. While he was walking, he thought about Palpatine's statement about not dying.

 _Did Palpatine have this universe's version of a Horcrux?_ Harry thought to himself. He quickly looked into the future, and saw that there was no possibility of Palpatine returning. _I guess that he hadn't made those clones yet_ , _like in that comic where Luke nearly turns to the Dark Side._

/\\\

Harry got to the library right on time, and wasn't noticed or missed by anyone. He quickly made his way to the Senate building to meet with Senator Amidala of Naboo.

After meeting with the Senator and listening to the new Supreme Chancellor's speech, Harry used the Time Turner one last time, so that he could perform the Ritual of Penance, something that he'd picked up on Earth.

Technically, the Ritual of Penance wasn't exactly applicable here, as he'd just performed what was basically a cold-blooded murder. Usually, the Ritual was for people who killed in the line of duty or on a battlefield.

The ritual consisted of many cycles of chants and meditations. The penitent man would ask for forgiveness from God (and in Harry's case, the Force), so that their soul wouldn't be damaged as completely.

Despite Snape's words of loving Lily Potter, he'd never performed the ritual for his part in her (or James') death.

After completing the ritual, which took just as long as he had, he destroyed the Time Turner, as it would provide too much temptation for him.

/\\\

A/N:

This story isn't quite taking place in a defined time-line. This takes place before Obi-Wan joins the Jedi Council, but sometime after Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor (with extra powers). I figure it is taking place at the beginning of the Clone Wars

No pairings yet for Harry (obviously, it will be Anakin/Padmé

I made up the Ritual of Penance, but analogues can be found in most major religions and major religious sects on Earth

This is the darkest chapter I've ever written-I've never had one of my "good guys" flat out murder someone like this before.


	4. Chapter 4

The Chosen Ones

Chapter 4

"Your Lords of the Jedi Council," said the Supreme Chancellor in his office a week later. "With my new initiatives, support for the Trade Federation is receding. It's almost as if they were thrown into chaos by the death of our former leader."

"Afraid, their leader he was, we are," replied Yoda. "Suspicions that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, we have."

"If the Clone Troopers should demilitarise, what are we going to do with them, My Lords?" asked Organa. "If we use them as local security, then we have job vacancies, which leads to unrest, and the Clone Troopers are actual people, so we can't just kill them. And seeing that they're all men, I can't just use them to populate a sparsely-populated planets, as they'd only last a century or so."

"Were the clones programmed for, um, normal human activities and desires?" asked one of the council members.

"According to the Cloners, they shouldn't have such desires," said Obi-Wan, sitting in on the meeting. "It would be entirely feasible for us to tell them to settle on say, Dantooine, and hope that they know what to do with themselves. Dantooine is quite a remote planet, and is barely populated any more. Or Yavin IV; I don't think that anyone lives there."

"Powerful the Dark Side is, on that planet," said Yoda. "Home to an infamous Sith Temple it is."

"We could always gain control of those damned droids and order them to kill the clones, and vice versa." said another member of Council.

"I never would have voted for the Military Creation Act in the first place," said Padmé. "Neither would I vote for an action that would result in the annihilation of a group of people."

"After hearing your opinions, I think exile would be a perfectly good option," said Bail Organa.

A clone trooper walked into the room. "Milord, Count Dooku is attacking the Jedi Temple!"

"Send the Distress Beacon," said Mace Windu. "We need to get there as quickly as possible. With Sideous out of the way, Dooku is the Leader of the Confederacy."

/\\\

"You married her?" asked Harry.

"We are in love," said Anakin. "We cannot let the Council know, I'd be exiled immediately."

"Use the older version of the Code in your defence," suggested Harry.

"What older version?"

" _Emotion, yet peace._

 _Ignorance, yet knowledge._

 _Passion, yet serenity._

 _Chaos, yet harmony._

 _Death, yet the Force."_

"That is an unusual version," commented Anakin. "I really should have known better than to fall in love with Padmé. She was my mission. I should've kept my mind on the mission of protecting her."

"You succeeded, correct?" asked Harry. "In this case, I don't care about 'almosts'. Yes, you should have kept your mind on the mission, but Palpatine manipulated all of us. The Dark Side was flowing in him, and he would've chosen the exact person that would lead you to the Dark Side."

"How would Padmé lead me to the Dark Side?" asked Anakin angrily.

"It wouldn't have been her fault," answered Harry, his hands held out in a gesture of peace. "You would have been manipulated: Palpatine was planning to feed you a vision of her dying in childbirth."

"How would I fall?"

"He would then tell you that only by working together could you save her, and then he'd lead you down the actions that would cause her death. Fortunately, now that I'm here, the chances of Padmé dying in childbirth are the same as the rest of the population—you realise that there are about 28 deaths per 100,000 population in the best planets of the Republic. If you have a good healer, the chances go down even further."

Just then an alarm sounded in the apartment.

"That's a major alarm!" shouted Anakin, quite unnecessarily. "Someone is attacking the Temple!"

Both of them rushed out the door, robes billowing behind them.

\\\/

When they got to the Temple, they found what seemed to be a type of droid, who had too many arms, each of which was threatening a Jedi with a lightsaber. Harry had to give it to this new guy, Grievous, as he was fairly good.

He was taking on five Jedi at a time, and was cutting down most of the more experienced Jedi. This was because the Jedi seemed to not be fighting as a group.

Harry threw his 'saber at Grievous, and it impacted on the breast plating. He then called it back, and leaped into action. He managed to cut off a couple of Grievous' arms to even up the fight. The other Jedi took over, and were slowly managing to defeat it.

"Skywalker, Dooku is killing younglings in the Archives!" called the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded at each other, and they and Harry ran off in the direction of the Archives.

\\\/

"Removing more systems, Dooku?" asked Obi-Wan in a bit of pre-fight banter.

"No, I am simply removing the stain of the Jedi from the Universe," said Dooku. "Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess in the Archives."

"Anakin, we work together this time," said Obi-Wan sternly. Anakin nodded, as the memory of their last fight with Dooku was painfully still in his mind. It had only been the intervention of Yoda that had allowed the Jedi to force the draw. Or rather, they had lost the fight, and Yoda duelled Dooku to a draw.

Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed in. Obi-Wan nearly got hit with Force Lightning, but managed to deflect in harmlessly away. Even though they were double-teaming Dooku, he was clearly the superior fighter. Dooku caught Obi-Wan off guard, and sent him flying into the wall, where he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." said Dooku, as he deflected Anakin's attack.

"I'm a Jedi," said Anakin. "I don't allow such emotions to control me."

"You won't win, you know," said Dooku.

"He might not," said Harry, igniting his lightsaber, summoning Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and joining the fight. "But I will."

"And who in the Force are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter at your service," he replied. He attacked with both lightsabers, using a simpler version of Jar'Kai, the double-sabre technique. With three lightsabers against one, Dooku was starting to feel the heat, even with his considerable skills. With his free hand, he used the Force to summon a computer terminal at them. Harry easily deflected it.

Dooku sent a heavy looking chair at Harry, which Harry again deflected.

"You are powerful in the Force," commented Dooku. "But you could be even more powerful. Join me, and we could rule the Galaxy!"

"Why is it that the people I'm fighting try to get me on their own side?" asked Harry. The question was mostly to himself, but was easily audible. "Is it because they are cowards?"

This worked Dooku into a rage. He started sending wave after wave of objects and Force Lightning at the pair. Unfortunately, he was paying too much attention to his contest with the Force, and not enough to his sabre fighting, as he quickly found Anakin's lightsaber at his throat.

"I could do it, you know," said Anakin. "You will pay for all the Jedi you've killed. Except, I'm not judge, jury, and executioner. I have to bring you to the proper authorities. In order to do that, I have to pay you back for the last time we met."

With that, Anakin cut off Dooku's hands. "You're not exactly much of a treat without hands, are you?" asked Anakin rhetorically. "Move, or this lightsaber cuts something, and I'm not exactly picky as to what gets cut off." He pointed the lightsaber downward. "If you piss me off any more, I might decide to take your best friends away."

"You can't do this, Skywalker," said Dooku, who was reluctantly being led away from the Jedi Archives by Anakin. "The Sith will return, and will rule the galaxy!"

"Not likely, as both Sith are now no longer," said Harry. "Just between us, I killed your master myself," he whispered into his captive's ear.

"Grievous will lead the Droid armies to victory against the pathetic Armies of the Republic!" spat Dooku.

"Once again, you're wrong," said Anakin. "Grievous is spare parts now."

\\\/

The Jedi council were surprised when Anakin and Harry showed up with Count Dooku.

"His lightsaber," Anakin said to the members, as he handed the lightsaber to Windu.

"Obi-Wan, where is he?" asked Yoda.

"He got injured during the fight," said Anakin. "Got taken out relatively early, too."

"Why did you cut his hands off?" asked one of the members of the Council.

"He was too much of a threat with them," said Anakin. "I wasn't confident in my abilities to restrain him, as the Force flows through his hands."

"Done well, you have," said Yoda, looking proud.

/\\\

When all was said and done, Harry and Anakin were honoured both by the Jedi, and the Republic. The Supreme Chancellor himself presented the Order of Antares to them.

The representative from Corellia wanted to present them with Blood-stripes (2nd class), but they declined, as they had no connection with Corellia, and weren't actually military.

\\\/

"Did you tell Obi-Wan what you did yet?" asked Harry of Anakin.

"Tell me what?" said Obi-Wan, walking into the room.

"I got married to Padmé," said Anakin.

"Oh, my," said Obi-Wan. To Harry, it almost sounded like the famous Muggle actor George Takei. "How did you manage that?"

/\\\

A/N:

This story isn't quite taking place in a defined time-line. This takes place before Obi-Wan joins the Jedi Council, but sometime after Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor (with extra powers). I figure it is taking place at the beginning of the Clone Wars

I'm not all that good at battle scenes, but imagine a better version of Dooku v Obi-Wan and Anakin II (i.e. the one on the ship at the beginning of Ep 3). For the Force summoning contest, think Yoda v Dooku (from Ep. 2)

No pairings yet for Harry (obviously, it will be Anakin/Padmé)

also, 96 favourites, 154 followers, and nearly 5500 views in a week! Thank you, people, and may the Force be with you!


	5. Chapter 5

The Chosen Ones

Chapter 5

" _Oh, my," said Obi-Wan. To Harry, it almost sounded like the famous Muggle actor George Takei. "How did you manage that?"_

"I think that it was one of Palpatine's manipulations," said Harry. "I also suggested that if Anakin should get called on it, that he should cite the older form of the code."

"Love leads to fear of loss, Anakin," said Obi-Wan in the manner of a parent talking to a child. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate is the Dark Side."

"Where I come from, we are are encouraged to love," said Harry. "Love overcomes hate."

"We'll work it out, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I'd be prepared to resign from the Order if I were you, though, if things go the wrong way."

\\\/

"Padmé, they know," said Anakin later that night in her quarters. She had quarters that were a lot larger than even the suite that Obi-Wan, Harry, and he occupied, as was befitting her station as Senator from Naboo.

"Who knows?" she asked.

"Harry and Obi-Wan know about us," said Anakin. "I was projecting my emotions a little too much, and Harry is really good at picking things up like that."

"What are we going to do?"

"Obi-Wan said that he'd help," said Anakin. "But I may no longer be welcome in the Jedi Order. But why did you call me here?"

"I have some really good news for you," she replied. "I just got back from the Senate Healers. I'm pregnant. It might be twins."

"Tw-Twins, that's amazing!" said Anakin. "I think that what you need to do is reduce your workload, and everything will be fine. I also have more news for you, this time rather alarming."

"What?"

"Remember how Master Obi-Wan said that Dooku accused the Supreme Chancellor of being a Sith Lord?" he asked. She nodded. "It was true. All of it. Palpatine has been playing both sides, and has created the war. He manipulated me, and I'm sure that he manipulated you, as well."

"He asked for Master Kenobi and yourself to protect me," said Padmé. "Are you saying that the attack of the landing platform was him, as well?"

"He knew that I liked you, and therefore that placing us together would lead to love. I'm not complaining about that part," he said quickly with his arms in a gesture of peace. "Harry found out that he was planning to send me nightmares about you dying, which would've eventually lead to my fall."

"What about the attack on Our people?"

"Masterminded by Palpatine himself," said Anakin. "It is said that Palpatine could even influence the Force to begin lives. I never had a father—Palpatine could've been manipulating me my whole life."

"Well, that part of your life is over now," said Padmé. "Palpatine was assassinated, and we now have a new chancellor, a stronger one, one that will lead to peace."

"That is why we needed Organa as Supreme Chancellor, my dear," he said. "I am so in love with you."

\\\/

"What do we do about Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan. "He has violated the Code, and this time, I don't think that they will forgive him."

"Where I come from, love is considered the lightest of all magic," said Harry. "In other words, people who can feel true love, don't have the capacity to use the hatred that would power the Dark Arts. Here, I believe that it is the same. You need hate, anger, aggression to use the Dark Side. Someone who truly loves another cannot feel that hate."

"You don't have any clue about the world, Harry," said Obi-Wan.

"Righteous anger cannot fuel the Dark Side properly," replied Harry. "I've lived over 300 years; I think I know how magic and the Force work."

"You have made things so complicated since you arrived," said Obi-Wan. "But in other ways, you've fixed so many things."

"I can sometimes See things," said Harry. This much was true, as he'd been having Visions of how the future was changing. A couple Dark Lords were no longer. Darth Caedus was still in limbo. He also had significant amounts of foreknowledge of how the Universe would have gone. "I use that knowledge to shape the Universe. In some ways, I am no better than Palpatine, except we do it for opposite reasons. I try to maintain peace and prosperity, while Palpatine used his powers for war, death, and destruction."

"You are a good man," said Obi-Wan. "In the few weeks that I've known you, I've come to the conclusion that you are perhaps a better man than me."

"Don't you say that," said Harry thinking about the assassination of the late Supreme Chancellor. "In my lifetime, I have killed many people."

"The fact that you feel remorse for what you have done negates that fact," said Obi-Wan. "People who have Fallen to the Dark Side do not feel any remorse for what they do. They kill and torture for pleasure. I've never seen you like that."

"And you never will," said Harry. "That was a couple of centuries ago for me."

"One quick question, though, slightly off-topic," said Obi-Wan. "Does everyone on your planet live for centuries like you have?"

"I'm the only one," said Harry. "Death refuses to take me, and thinks I have some power over it. Most humans live 80-150 years maximum."

"I think that your continued existence has been the Will of the Force," said Obi-Wan. "It lead to just the right circumstances for you to be here."

\\\/

The Council did not take Anakin's actions well. He had a full trial in the Chamber of Justice, and had only barely not been thrown out.

Most of the reason why was because of Harry, and his persuasive arguments about love being more powerful than hate. As it was, he was basically kicked out of the Order for a year, under provisional status for an additional five years, and on probation for ten years.

Senator Amidala resigned as a member of the Senate effective the first day of Anakin's punishment from the order. They took a ship back to Naboo, where they stayed in the Lake Country.

Nine months after her announcement to Anakin, she gave birth to two healthy twins, Luke and Leia. Padmé was in perfect health, as well.

Harry eventually fell in love with one of the Senator's former bodyguards, a well brought up woman by the name of Sabé, one of the people who had actually played the Queen during the Naboo crisis.

The Separatists were quickly overwhelmed without the guidance of their Sith leader, and quickly surrendered and rejoined the Republic (after a couple of concessions on both sides, of course).

The Senate decided that shipping the Clone Troopers off to Dantooine was a good idea, since the clones had no method or need to procreate, so they'd all be dead in a century anyway.

/\\\

A/N:

This story isn't quite taking place in a defined time-line. This takes place before Obi-Wan joins the Jedi Council, but sometime after Palpatine becomes Supreme Chancellor (with extra powers). I figure it is taking place at the beginning of the Clone Wars

Pairings: Harry/ Sabé (the primary impersonator of Padmé), Anakin/Padmé

also, 134 favourites, 205 followers, 28 reviews, 5 communities, and nearly 9700 views in a week! Thank you, people, and may the Force be with you!


	6. Chapter 6

The Chosen Ones

Epilogue—25ish years later

By the time that Luke and Leia grew up, the Galaxy was at peace. There were no rebellions, and no Empire. No Resistance, no Order.

Luke was a Jedi Knight, who had personally been trained by Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda. Leia was Force sensitive, but wasn't quite as powerful in the Force, and she had left the Jedi Order to become a politician. She eventually became a Senator from Naboo, just like her mother.

At the moment, she was waiting for her boyfriend, a Captain in the Republic Navy, who was going to leave the Service after his time was up. Lieutenant Han Solo she thought was extremely handsome, and she thought that he would pop the question any day now.

Solo had managed to perform some action (Classified at the Highest level), that had earned him Second Class Correlian Blood-stripes, and then another action that had earned him his First-Class. Leia thought that the actions may have occurred when he saved a Wookie by the name of Chewbacca, who had run afoul of some Slavers coming in from the Outer Rim.

After Solo's actions to disrupt the Slavery Ring, the Navy had wiped out the Slavers and freed the Wookies and Twi'leks. Since Solo acted in a way to directly save Chewbacca's life, the Wookie saw himself as having a life-debt to the human.

Solo had purchased a ship, a Correlian YT-2000, which he had specially modified, adding a couple of features, and enhancing the Hyperdrive. He had dubbed it the _Millennium Falcon_.

He was also a rather good card player, and was looking to ship merchandise throughout the stars. There were rumours that he'd won most of the materials to modify the _Falcon_ by betting at cards.

Luke's girlfriend was Harry's daughter, Ariana, who was named after his former headmaster's late sister. She was an artist, but also extremely dangerous with a blaster. She could hit a sabacc card with a blaster from 500 metres. She was very beautiful; even Leia admitted that if she swung that way, that Ariana would be her first choice of girlfriends.

Harry was still in the Jedi Order, and was slowly bringing it around to modern times, as he had gotten a promotion to the rank of Master a couple of years ago. He noticed that he was actually starting to age in sync with Sabé, with whom he had two children other than Ariana: Sirius Ben, and Ron Anakin, who were a couple of years younger than Ariana. Harry was sure that Dumbledore would've been touched that he used the name 'Ariana'.

Sabé had gone into writing after she left the bodyguard business, although she sometimes filled in for Padmé on occasion, and had quite a number of successful novels, which had been translated into every language of the Republic.

Luke was visiting his parents and his sister, when a knock came at the door. He looked, and saw that it was Captain Solo.

"Leia, the Lieutenant is here," Luke said. "The one with the walking carpet!"

"Well, of course," said Leia walking into the room. "When is Ariana coming?"

"Knowing her, as soon as Lieutenant Solo and his Wookie leave," he replied.

/\\\ Time-skip another 25 years

Han had proposed to Leia on her 24th birthday, and they'd gotten married on her 25th birthday. Luke and Ariana married the next day.

The Jedi Council was more tolerant of love than it had been in the past, and Luke had gotten special dispensation from Grand Master Yoda, on Yoda's 900th birthday. Unfortunately, Yoda's strength in the Force hadn't prevented him from dying a couple of years later.

Obi-Wan had just died in his home a couple of years prior. He had been surrounded by all of his friends and former apprentices.

Harry was mostly retired now, only acting as a member of the Jedi Council, which now included Obi-Wan and Anakin (who had returned after his suspension).

By the time Leia was 40, she had four children—a set of fraternal twins (Jaina and Jacen), and two younger sons by the names of Ben and Anakin, neither of whom ever turned to the Dark Side.

In an interesting twist, Ariana managed to get pregnant at the same time as her sister-in-law, all three times. She had identical twins Lily Padmé and Luna Ginny, and two boys: Harry James and George Han. Each child was born within a couple of minutes of a Solo child.

A week after Leia and Han got married, Luke and Ariana got married. Amazingly, the couple had children on the same exact days as Han and Leia did. Ariana had twin girls (Lily Padmé and Luna Ginny), and two boys (Harry James and George Han).

Harry looked at his growing family of children, grandchildren, nieces, and nephews and smiled. He saw his face in the mirror and saw the scar that had not hurt for nearly 400 years. All was well.

Many years after he looked in that mirror, he finally got his wish, when on Ariana's 105th birthday, both were Transformed into The Force.

/\\\

A/N:

If one looks closely to the children's names, you can find references to the "Legends" Continuity (what used to be called the "Expanded Universe"), and the new Star Wars 7 continuity.

Pairings: Harry/ Sabé (the primary impersonator of Padmé), Anakin/Padmé

The first part of the chapter takes place around the time of the Battle of Yavin IV from _Star Wars_ , and the second part is around 25 ABY on the original series calendar. Obviously, due to the manipulations of Harry, the Battle of Yavin never occurred.

also, 138 favourites, 211 followers, 28 reviews, 5 communities, and over 10,000 views since 20 December 2015! Thank you, people, and may the Force be with you! If anyone wants to write stories that take place between Chapter 5 and the epilogue, or the parts of the epilogue, I grant permission, as long as you PM me to let me know.


End file.
